Justice is Served
by Aloikey
Summary: Light is bullied, to the point that he is suicidal. He tried really, but it didnt work. Why? Becasue L's cameras were spying, of course. But Light didnt know that, becasue this time he is innocent. But how long will his innocence last? LxLight T for now
1. Chapter 1

Justice is served

Prologue

Light held on to the tears that threatened to leak out. He would **not **give them the satisfaction of knowing how much their abuse affected him. What hurt was that the teachers did nothing to stop it. Maybe it was their cruel way of getting revenge on the boy that knew more than they did. At the ripe age of fifteen his brain wasn't even fully developed and he already had an I.Q to rival even the smartest scientists in the world.

He didn't want it. Sure, he didn't mind being smart at all, it was just everyone treated him like he was an alien. For all he knew, maybe he was an alien. And he knew only one escape route, death.

**Chapter 1**

"Light, please recite a section from the Tell-Tale Heart," Mrs. Yui sent him a pleading look, because she knew none of the other students would even come close to the answer. He blinked, his brown eyes reflecting the boredom he felt. Lazily he stood, not bearing to look at any of his class mates.

"It is impossible to say how first the idea entered my brain; but once conceived, it haunted me day and night. Object there was none. Passion there was none. I loved the old man. He had never wronged me. He had never given me insult. For his gold I had no desire. I think it was his eye! Yes, it was this! He had the eye of a vulture -a pale blue eye, with a film over it." (1) He said just loud enough to be heard before sitting down. The students around him started whispering, but he ignored them. What he had done was no big deal to him, and he wasn't about to make it one.

"Ahh, a selection from the very beginning, thank you!" Light said nothing as Mrs. Yui gushed over his intelligence. In fact, he ignored her completely, choosing to stare out of the window instead of sparing her a mere glance. It wasn't that he was overly arrogant; he just didn't want to see the others, his _peers_. They reminded him more of monsters then other young adults -teens- like himself. He used the term young adult, because he didn't feel that he deserved to be in the category teen, it would demote his intelligence.

Mrs. Yui droned on about the importance of reading, something he had little time for, no, he was doing something even more important. He was helping his father solve cases in at the police department. Being chief meant he had more work than the rest, so Light relieved some of the stress off of his shoulders. The shoulders that already held so much stress, too much, for a man of his age. Light inwardly sighed as he thought of such, and bothered to take a glance at the teacher. Her ever enthusiastic personality annoyed him to no end, and he wished she would just shut up sometimes. And at times he thought her voice was nothing more than a squeal. Hiding his annoyance, and disgust, of his teacher he once again fixed his eyes on the outside world.

He noticed a few things that had changed from the few minutes he had looked away from the window. One, the morning dew was slowly dissipating. Two, there were two _peers_ (he guesses there, seeing as he had never seen them before) were making out on one of the benches. And finally three, there was a black book that seemed to fall from the sky. Trying to get a closer look to see if someone possibly threw it from the roof, he saw no one. It was possible that someone had thrown it, and then ran, but that didn't explain why. Light was someone who needed an explanation for everything, and if he himself couldn't come up with the answer right away, he would investigate. He would have to wait though, because it wasn't like he could just run out of the classroom to go get a mysterious flying book. Yeah, that would go over great with his teacher.

"Class dismissed, oh, and Light?" The Teacher paused, "If you could stay behind for a minute that would be great." Light knew no matter how optional that sounded he had no choice. Nodding slightly with an annoyed look on his face, he walked over to his teacher's desk.

"Light, please grab a chair," She motioned to one of the many chairs in the room. He stalked over to a desk and grabbed it, before grudgingly bringing over to the desk. He could tell from the light tan color of her desk it was maple. She nodded before continuing, "Light, you know if you have any problems you can always tell me," Light knew she meant well (And was the only that appeared to give a damn about him) so he just nodded plainly, his expression blank. He didn't want her to possibly mistake the growing scowl on his face as a look of gratitude, so he began to stand. "Oh, and one more thing," She said, halting him from standing completely. Suppressing a huff of annoyance he sat back down. "You were the only student to get a hundred percent on yesterday's pop quiz, congratulations!" He knew she didn't expect a look of excitement to appear on his face, but she thought he was at least proud f his accomplishment. He wasn't. He supposed it was because he knew his fellow peers would just pick on him, or perhaps because he had done this so many other times. Either way, he stood and promptly walked out of the class room.

"Have a nice day Light!" Yui yelled, smiling as Light slammed the door. Chuckling, she muttered a quick "He does that every time," before standing up and collecting her own things. She wanted to leave before she saw Light get bullied once again.

XxLAxX

Light scrambled to escape before they found him, but inside he knew it was useless. He was just a terrified boy hiding behind his never wavering mask.

"Hey Light-o, how's it going?" a teen the same age as himself walked up to him with his two lackeys close behind. Light said nothing, only glared at them. He had decided a while ago that if they were going to fight him, he was going to fight back.

"Hey, I asked you a question!" Yammy (2) yelled. Something snapped in Light and he shifted his eyes from his lackey's to Yammy's.

"Du-dude, your eyes!" Light didn't move, nor say a word. He knew his eyes had changed to their red-ish tint, and it had scared him the first time he saw it. He was over that now, but he remembered the day like it was yesterday. In fact, it happened only a week ago.

_**Flashback **_

Light groaned as he noticed his new black eye, it had to be the tenth this year. Classes only started last month. Light sighed, grabbing a pack of ice from the freezer and ran back to the bathroom quickly. He softly applied the pack of ice, wincing as the cold made contact with his skin. After patiently holding the ice there, he removed it from his eye. Taking a glance in the mirror, his eyes widened. His right eye, the one hit, was _red_. His breath caught in his throat as he stared back at himself, yet it didn't seem like himself. It felt like everything about Light was fake, even his reflection.

**End Flashback**

"What are you talking about?" He mumbled, looking away from the teen. Said teen grabbed him, forcing his eyes to be visible.

"Oh… it must have been the light," Light heard Yammy mumble, before turning his attention back to Light. "So I heard you got _another _hundred on the pop quiz in Yui Sensei's class," (3) Yammy voice was laced with venom. The boy had probably failed again.

"Yes," He said, not daring to say anything else. He felt pain in his side, and he gasped. He wasn't prepared for the beating to start so soon. One of Yammy's friends (if they could be called that) had punched him in the side. It appeared to be Tokay that would initiate the fight today. Light did nothing until Tokay came back for another hit, at which he easily dodged. Years of getting beat up made you become stronger, and as long it was just physical abuse he could handle it. Mental abuse, on the other hand was a completely different story.

_**Another **_**flashback **

Light was a young boy, at the age of 11. He was just walking home from school when one of the older kids from his school had come up from behind him and grabbed him. He squealed, trying to get away.

"You know, Light, you are just _too _smart. I bet your own mother doesn't even like you, let alone your father. I bet they wished someone would come along and push you in front of car so that they wouldn't have to care about you anymore. Then they could have a normal kid and live without you there to ruin everything," Light, being young was not prepared for such abuse. The worst kind, verbal.

**End Flashback **

Light knew that was the first time he had thought of suicide. The exact definition; the action of killing oneself intentionally (4) he knew well. He had thought of it countless hours, even at his own age. Light was no stranger to death. And death understood him well, seeing as it was like as second father to him.

XxLAxX

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Yes, i finally finished. These chapters will be much longer then my other story Androphobia, I promise. This is just a short intro, and i hope you like my cliffy! since i started the pole i had a few more ideas to add to the story. Like him already knowing a certain shinigami -cough- Ryuk -cough-. L will appear soon, maybe the next chapter!

Ok, disclaimer! I do not own Death Note, nor the things/people that reside within. Only the OOC's, which play no major part, just the bullies. That's it. Oh, and the teacher's, cause i gotta give them names.

Ok, so here are what the numbers mean.

(1) Is a selection from the short story Tell-Tale Heart, and I in no way possible own it. It belongs to one Edgar Allen Poe, so if you like that go read the whole thing! I didnt feel like doing some huge ass math problem beyond my comprehension, so I just did that. Yes, I am very lazy.

(2) Ok, i named the head bully Yammy, because if you know bleach, there is a huge guy named Yammy. He in no way actually looks like him, but I felt like doing that. So who ever owns Bleach (im to lazy to look) has given me the awesome idea to use the name.

(3) As you may have noticed, I was calling the teacher Mrs. Yui, while later Yammy calls her Yui sensei. Quick bio, She's origanly American, but married a chinesse/Japanesse man (take your pick). They are in Japan, so they ould want to call her sensei(teacher) while she would prefer Mrs. I hope that makes sense.

(4) I do know what suicide, but I got the dirrect def., which i found at .

Well...thats all!

Review If you want me to countinue!

l

l

l

V


	2. Chapter 2

Quick A/N- I do not know much about the Japanese police force, and that includes the diffrences between ours. I will apologize ahead of time so that you know I used my knowledge of the crime system here. (US) I do want to be a police officer, after all. ;)

**Disclaimer-** If i owned Death Note, believe me, you would know it.

**Warnings-** possible violence, L-ness, and language (which i think i spelled right!). OOC-ness

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Light could no longer dodge the hits they were throwing at him, so he waited for an opening. When one finally appeared, he took off as fast as he could. He barely felt his feet hit the ground, as if he was flying. It would have been an enjoyable moment if not for the fact that Yammy was right behind him. He continued to run, until Yammy fell back, panting slightly. If it was one advantage that he had over them, it was his sped and stamina. Without those two things, he would have had to endure many more beatings. It wasn't just from them either; most of the school at least punched him once, because he was better at them in everything. The only thing they beat him at was… beating him up. He supposed that's why they did it so often; because that was the only thing he didn't know how to do.

Sighing softly, Light sat down near a tree, so he could be hidden from the other students going home. He walked home normally, so he waited for almost everyone to leave before he himself left. He didn't want them to find out where he lived, after all. Looking around, he spotted something black nestled in the green grass. Remembering the book from his class, he inched towards it. When he saw the title he froze, his eyes widening. The auburn eyes that had just held a look of emptiness were now showing emotion. It didn't matter what emotion, just the fact that it was _there _was the most surprising thing. Well, maybe it followed that the book was titled **Death Note**.

XxLAxX

Light's hand instinctively reached for the book, but he stopped halfway there. Did he really want _another _shinigami to deal with?

"Ryuk, are you here?" Light whispered softly, but he got no response. Annoyed that he wasn't there, he decided it was best that he himself picked it up. If someone else were to find it they would probably test it out. Then they definitely would go to Mu, something Light didn't think anyone would want to live through. And then of course, humans being greedy by nature, they would go for the eyes. That itself messes with the balance of the world, its original function. Humans have a day when they are to die, and when they mess with that day, it also affects everyone they _should _have come in contact to. In turn, one person's careless mistake can affect millions.

Light smiled, opening his bag to find his notebook. He called it his Death Note rules. The title was carved into the back of the cover, so it wouldn't attract too much attention. Turning to the forth page in the book, he read what he had written.

_Mu_

_Mu is nothing. Ryuk tells me this is where all humans go when they die, but there are two different Mus'. The first is for the humans that have never written in the Death Note, otherwise somewhat pure. The second is obviously for those who have failed to resist temptation and used the Death Note. I decided to ask Ryuk a few questions about Mu, but I got the same answer each time, __**King will have my ass if I tell you, kid-o. **_

_Unfortunately for me, this King is tough about telling humans things. And not only that, he threatens to kill any shinigami that gives out the answers. These are __**not **__empty threats. That is all I know of Mu for now. _

Light shut the book, remembering when he first started writing about the Death Note. He had tried to interview Ryuk many times, but he always was left with nothing.

Light's eyes wavered back to the Death Note he had yet. Almost afraid the thing without Ryuk there, he hesitatively began his descent to pick up the book again. Stopping his hand right before touching it, he poked it slightly. Looking around to see if there was a shinigami around, he sighed when he saw none. He picked the book up fully before stuffing it in his bag. Looking around to see if anyone was around, he took off. And so began his adventure to get home unscathed.

XxLAxX

It was no joke. Getting to his house was the hardest thing he had to do all day. In the morning his father would bring him to school before he went to work. At least he only had to do this once a day. He knew his mother would love to pick him up, but the family only had one car and that was his father's police cruiser. Life really sucked for Light sometimes.

No one was around, so far so good. Now if he could only make it the rest of the mile home in record time he would be good. His fastest time home was eight minutes. He was sure he could do better, but he had to try to dodge attacks as well.

Of course good luck was not on Light's side, for he was tripped halfway home. Except this time he wasn't ready for it. He had not seen anyone, even though his eyesight was incredible. The unknown person was lurking in the shadows, waiting for Light to make a mistake. Except this time it wasn't childish Yammy, who knew when he went too far. It was someone else, someone who had been watching him the whole time. For once in his life, Light had been oblivious the whole time. He had not noticed the presence of the stalker (It was safe to call him one, since he had been tailing Light for some time).

"Light, you're being very careless," A voice sounded above him. Light knew the voice well, it was Itachi. (1) He was the gang leader of the fearless Ookami Kiba, (2) well known for their merciless ways. If Itachi was here, it also meant someone else from his gang was here. One thing light knew from the gang was that you never go alone. Enemy gangs would take such an opportunity to attack or possibly kill you. The competition needed to be annihilated, no matter what gang you were from. And saying you were from Ookami Kiba would make things worse, not better.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say pervert," Light shot back, standing up.

"Aww, don't be so mean to me, Light-kun!" Light flinched at being called Light-kun, but he said nothing. He looked -glared- at Itachi, waiting for him to say something. When nothing was said, he began to leave. Yes, Light was on good terms with someone. Of course he couldn't be seen with him. It might make the others back off, but his parents would find out. What a joy _that _would be. Their precious, perfect son hanging out with a gang leader. He smirked at the thought of their faces.

"Oi, Light!" Itachi yelled after him as he continued his journey. Light turned around to stare at the older teen, waiting for him to continue speaking. "Make it home in one piece," Light sent him a grin, showing the most emotion people normally saw from him.

"If you care so much, stop tripping me!" He yelled quietly. (3) Itachi tsked while walking back to the shadows. Light, annoyed by the detour, shook his head. His auburn hair easily became messy, but he didn't bother to fix it. At the moment he could care less about his appearance. And besides, if he had the choice he would always make it messy, rather he wouldn't exist. For now his instincts keep him in check from doing something stupid. Or maybe it was Ryuk that was keeping him alive, but he wouldn't dare tell the shinigami that. He was, after all, not supposed to show emotion to such a being, a Death God. Somewhere over the past five years he had become attached to the shinigami, often wishing he was his father. He felt happier with Ryuk then he did with his real father, Soichiro.

It wasn't that Soichiro Yagami was a bad father, because he wasn't. He was kind enough, and often cracked a few jokes here or there. He was just never there. He was always busy with work and never had any time to spend with his son. And when he did come home, it seemed every waking moment was spent with Sayu or sleeping. Since no one else could see Ryuk, the Death God was all his, in a parental sense.

His mother was a whole different story. Sachiko Yagami supported her son in everything he did, believing he was a mama's boy. He wasn't. He tolerated her annoying and often meaningless praise. Everything she said he had already heard before, and quite frankly it was getting to repetitive. He felt his whole life was Déjà vu and he hated it fore that one reason. When you are a genius in almost everything you do, you need large amounts of stimulation to satisfy yourself. It was something he never got. His life was the same every day, it held no variation. For a normal human that would be fine for a few weeks, but that would last three days with Light. Since everything was so simple it held no pleasure. He needed a challenge, but he also needed to win. Light hungered for something he might never find, someone of his caliber or even better.

He knew exactly who would fit this description, the number one detective in the world. L. A single letter that meant the world to Light, the one person (4) he could possibly connect to. He needed to find him fast.

XxLAxX

It seemed Tyche (5) was on Light's side today. For that he was thankful, because he didn't wasn't to explain how he had gotten into another fight for just _existing_. It was exhausting, but lately the challenge (6) it had been was gone, replaced by boredom. To put it in plain and simple terms, Light was bored out of his mind. If it hadn't been for Ryuk he doubted he would even bother trying to get home.

"Ah, welcome home Light," Sachiko said, greeting him with a motherly smile. Light spared her a slight nod, before heading to go to his room. "I heard you got another hundred! Congratulations honey," her words followed him as he walked up the stairs. He said nothing, nor spared her a motion to say he heard her. He didn't care, because he had heard these exact words many times before. Nothing ever changed.

But today wasn't the same, because he had found another Death Note. Even more that was changed was the fact he would soon have another Shinigami following him around. He just hoped Ryuk and this other Shinigami got along well enough. He didn't want his adopted father to be uncomfortable. He was after all the most important thing (7) in his life at the moment.

He finally reached his door, and took a glance at his door handle. It seemed normal enough, so he looked in between the door. The piece of paper was n its proper place, s he entered without hesitation. He picked up the fallen paper, setting it on his desk. Glancing around the room he saw Ryuk was here either. Sighing, he put his bag on his bed. Stretching, he sat down at his desk to study. Instead of doing something useless he decided to study, which was also useless in its own sense. Seeing as he had gone over half of the material the years previous, he dint even need to study. In fact, he could probably go to his twelfth year and pass easily. He was already on a first year college level at the young age of fourteen, and now being a year older was capable of going to a second year class. He was confident the classes would be fairly easy even at his last year.

If it was not for the requirements to become a police officer, he would be capable to be one now. Seeing as he didn't have his high school diploma and wasn't twenty one years old he couldn't even become a rookie of the department. Even when that time came, he would want bachelors in criminal justice. It wasn't required, but it would benefit him greatly. Then he would have to go through the academy, for most students it would take 3-4 months, but he could easily pass it in a single month. Most of the police departments didn't have their own police academy, but the department he would go to (his father's) was large enough to have its own.

Then the easiest part, passing all of the necessary examinations. Light was certain he could pass the any day, so he wouldn't have to work hard for that. After all of that, he could accomplish his dream. He would be a police officer, but he would have to start small. The final part of the cycle would to be promoted through the ranks.

Light smiled in anticipation of the work ahead, but he knew it wouldn't be much of a challenge, seeing as he was already better then the new rookie Matsuda. Touta Matsuda was outspoken and often wrong when he did speak, which just happened to be never ending. His voice was an endless stream of words that made no difference in the lives of the other officers. What annoyed him the most about Matsuda was that he acted as though he knew the answer, and then the next acted ignorant. Personally, it pissed him off and he was sure it at least bothered the others. His father acted as though nothing was wrong when this happened, but non violent (8) Light knew otherwise. His father was as easy to read as a picture book, to him at least.

Soichiro was a tough man, seeing many disturbing things in his lifetime. But because of this, Light grew accustomed to his facial expressions, and was able to pinpoint what meant what in a certain situation. Since Matsuda was a situation in himself, his father had his own collection of faces just for one man. A smile often meant to shut up, and laughter was to stop him from blurting important info. His father laughed a lot around Matsuda. It was also easy to tell the laughter was fake. Light didn't even know when he had actually heard his father laugh with him. He often laughed with Sayu like it was the most natural thing in the world. Light's ten year old sister was more important to everyone then he was. He had two people that actually favored his presence, Ryuk (9) and the gang leader Itachi. Of course it may because Sayu can't see Ryuk and has never met Itachi, but he didn't bother to think on it to long.

It was useless to wallow in self pity.

XxLAxX

He finally arrived; the one Light had been waiting for. It took him a total of two hours and ten minutes before he finally showed his face.

His entrance was as good as ever. Face first –literally- he floated into Light's bedroom, otherwise known as his sanctuary.

"You're late," Light's annoyed posture was added to with his words. Did he mention he was pissed?

"Hyuk hyuk, you sound like a worried mother," Ryuk teased, avoiding the question. He always did.

"Did you meet any Shinigami today?"

"…Why?" Ryuk already knew the answer so Light didn't bother to answer. Silence filled the room, as Light stared the Death God down.

"Just answer the question," Light managed to keep his temper under control.

"It's possible," Ryuk looked away from the scowl thrown at him. Light's scowl was the equivalent to a child's puppy eyes. It was that scary it made you give in immediately and that included shinigami.

"I want to know!" Light raised his voice slightly, but not enough for his mother or sister to hear.

"Know what? Hyuk hyuk,"

"I want to know about the owner of this!" Light reached into his bag and pulled out the black book.

"Do you mean me?" A new voice entered the room. The shinigami was here already. Shit.

* * *

><p>The numbers!<p>

(1)- Well I used someone from Bleach (Which i dont own) so why not Naruto (Which is also not mine)? Once again sorry for OC, they will not be important.

(2)- Ookami Kiba translates to Wolf Fang.

(3)- Is it possible to yell quietly? Oh well, get over it.

(4)- Ryuk isn't a person. Period. (Hes a being, a creature that isn't meant to come in contact with the human race)

(5)- Tyche is the roman Goddess of good fortune, or luck. Just felt like throwing her in there.

(6)- It used to be fun to dodge, but it's been going on for weeks. If Ligt's anything like me (which hes not) he would have ADD.

(7)- Once again, not a person.

(8)- he does just dodge, after all. Cant call that violence!

(9)- Im a confusing person. Ryuk is now a person? Just ignore my idiotic-ness

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. I was suprised, I have a lot of readers so far! I got 40 favs and alerts! I was so happy, and suprised about that. So thankyou everyone that did that!<p>

I also got 15 reviews already! Thank you!

**Alicia Roth** Thanks!

**TeaAndCrumpetsIfYouPlease **Thanks for reading Androphobia! I hope to update soon!

**Kakashifangirlnumber1000 **Im a slow updater, sorry!

**Echo Uchiha **Thanks so much! You are a awesome person for reading some of my other works!

**icywarm **I felt mean while writing this lol. But im always mean soo... :D

**PaperBagGhost **Im glad you're hooked!

**Nightwing Gurl **Thanks! His bullying will stop eventually!

**Ferret assassin nin **Thanks!

SB- Another Androphobia reader! :D

marilyn- Thanks so much! Your review got me to finish the chappie!

**narutolover6661 **I hope i updated fast enough!

Gabby- I will! :)

**requiems dream **Thanks! I am a depressing authoress! (Is that a word)?

**WrinklyWhale **I know i made that teacher as bitchy as possible! :D

**Trying To Change Yesterday **L will arrive either chapter three or four! Im so excited for it!

Thats all!

Review so I update faster!

l

l

l

V


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this awesome anime, i just play with it until i am satisfied. I will eventually give them back! :)

Chapter 3

_"I want to know!" Light raised his voice slightly, but not enough for his mother or sister to hear. _

_"Know what? Hyuk hyuk," _

_"I want to know about the owner of this!" Light reached into his bag and pulled out the black book. _

_"Do you mean me?" A new voice entered the room. The shinigami was here already. Shit. _

"Of course," Light was terrified, but he would not let the new shinigami know that. As always, he was straight to the point. Unlike normal humans, he didn't bother to stutter. After all, it was just a waste of time.

"You don't seem surprised," The shinigami floated into view, giving him a strange look. It was probably one of curiosity, but you could never really tell with a Death God.

"I'm not surprised, you just found me faster than Ryuk," Light said calmly, his stare never wavering from the newcomer.

"Ryuk? The shinigami?" Light could identify even more curiosity in the creatures face, and even heard it in her (he was guessing) voice.

"Yeah, you know him?" Light was going to stop there, but found that talking to someone other than Ryuk sounded nice, so he continued. "He should be around here somewhere; he left as soon as he heard you for some reason."

"That explains the other voice," She spoke slowly, but completely ignored his question. Light, refusing to show more emotion then he already had said nothing. The first to speak was the Death God.

"So Light Yagami, how long have you known Ryuk?" Was this Shinigami attempting to make small talk?

"Five years, but since you know my name I thinks it's only fair I know yours… don't you agree?"

"Just who are you? Ryuk has never tolerated anyone for more than two years before," She said, a glare forming.

"You never answered my question." Her glare intensified, before giving him a simple answer.

"Rem,"

"That's wasn't so hard, now was it," Light mumbled under his breath, but made sure it was loud enough that the Shinigami heard him. She gave him an annoyed look, but said nothing to go along with it.

"Well, it seems I won't have to explain the rules to you then, correct?" She must have known Ryuk well enough to notice that he loved toying with people, Shinigami included.

"… Correct," he paused before answering, wondering if she could share more information then Ryuk had. He shook the thought away, because if Ryuk didn't tell him something he knew he probably didn't want to know it.

"If that is all, I will be going back to studying," Light said, dismissing the Shinigami without (hopefully) offending her. He could feel her gaze on his back, but he ignored it. I felt no different than the kids at his schools glares.

"Light! Light! You _**have **_to come see this! That guy kidnapped preschoolers!" Light rolled his eyes at his sister's call. She acted as if he actually cared about what she wanted. The prospect of seeing the kidnapping live interested him, though. Gently gathering himself up from his desk chair, he graced his family with his presence. He felt inferior to them, but really, he _was. _Well, in his tortured mind he was. And maybe that was so, but he couldn't share his thoughts with anyone, making them useless. As his air head mother always said, ideas are useless unless you can act upon them. It was the smartest thing he had come from her mouth. Usually it was random drabbles of feelings, something Light rarely found time for.

"What now, Sayu?" Light asked, replacing his annoyed tone with what would be mistaken as curiosity. He was an amazing actor.

"Just listen! That evil man has those poor children and the teacher as hostages!" Light hid his smirk, so finally Sayu realizes the world isn't all fluffy and kind. Mocking fake concern for the victims, he sat down on the couch with Sayu.

"That's horrible; do the police know who it is?" Light asked her, not bothering to give her a glance.

"I don't know; here I'll turn the volume up so we can hear it," Light almost face palmed at her idiocy, she even had to say what she was going to do. Why couldn't she be a good sister and shut up? Damn, he had the worst luck with his family.

"The man is confirmed to be Otoharada Kurou, the man that attacked six people yesterday in the Shinjuku's business district. He has eight children and the teachers being held hostage at this moment. There is no word on anyone being killed or hurt at this moment."

"Why don't the police stop him?" Sayu asked him, her eyes reminding him of a does. Instead of doing what he really wanted to do –calling her an idiot- he took her question seriously.

"There is a major chance he may kill the hostages, or at the very least hurt them. That is why they are his _hostages_. A seized person used to secure something, in this case his safety,"

"Wow Light, you're so smart!"

"Thank you," He answered, but he wasn't grateful. He could care less of what she thought of him.

"Just in, it appears the hostages are coming out! They all appear safe, but no word on Kurou," The reporter said, catching the siblings' attention. "Ahh, one of the teachers said he suddenly collapsed, from what appeared to be a heart attack. We await the confirmation from the medic on scene." His voice cuts off.

"Yes! It is confirmed, Otoharada Kurou has just died from a heart attack…" Light didn't bother to hear the rest before racing back up to his room. His thoughts raced, but all of them led to one thing. The Death Note.

XxLAxX

"Ryuk, do you know if there is another Death Note around here?" Light asked, not bothering to question the other Shinigami. He figured he wouldn't get an answer from her anyway.

"Well it's possible, but if I knew for sure I couldn't tell you,"

"Another rule from the King, huh?" Light asked, but he didn't need Ryuk to answer him, he already knew it was true. Ignoring everyone for the rest of the night, his mind wondered to all of the possible things that could happen. He only knew one thing for sure; he would definitely stay out of the way of the person with the Death Note. He, for one, valued his life… right?

Confused he sat down on his bed, thinking about his life. What reason did he _have _for living? He had been told he many times he was wasting the oxygen everyone else needed (It was one of the smartest things Yammy ever said, Light was sure he had thought over that one for a while). Before Light had ignored him… but was he right? Was he just a waste of space?

Feeling doubtful about everything he had been confident just minutes ago, he drifted into deep slumber. He could only hope he would never wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Im so sorry i took forever to update (and its short)! The muse died but has been reborn! Yay! And never fear, i havn't given up on Androphobia! Its on a small break until i start school again.. which sadly for me is in a week.

If you were confused, the italics at the beggining is just what happened last chappie! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favs! :D They make me happy!

Oh, and just to clear up the topic Mu, it's just a name for the shinigami realm (I think -.-...).

I will update this again hopefully sometime in August, if not very early September. Though family issues may cause it to be a little late.

LA


End file.
